staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Współcześni wojownicy: Rangersi - reportaż 08.00 Karlson z dachu (Karlsson pa treket) (3) - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1975, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Lars Soderdahl, Mats Wikstrom, Catrim Westerlund, Stig Ossian Ericson (25 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Tydzień Ekumeniczny - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (5,6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (45 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Żaby - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.15 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Markowskiej dla ludzi otyłych 11.35 Reportaż Jedynki: Alimenciarz - reportaż Marka Stachurskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 We własnym domu - magazyn 12.30 Świat po prostu - magazyn 13.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.30 Antrakty u Żuka 14.00 Studio Sport: Mecz towarzyski koszykówki kobiet: Polska - USA przerwie: ok. 14.40 To jest telewizja 15.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.05 Kwadrat - magazyn 16.30 Spotkanie z Muppetami: Don Ricles i Coolio - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1042) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Państwo Głupkowie (The Stupids) - komedia, USA 1996 21.45 Drozda show - show - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Taksówka Jedynki: Duch dobrych obyczajów - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.10 Papież z Greenwich Village (The Pope of Greenwich Village) - film kryminalny, USA 1984,. 01.10 Klan (295,296,297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 02.25 Nowa gazeta (Park Row) - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Gene Evans, Mary Welch, Bela Kovacs, Herbert Heyes (80 min) 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Programy lokalne 9.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 9.30 Auto 9.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 10.15 Jazda kulturalna 11.00 Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Fllntstonowie 12.20 Kino bez rodziców: Pies Huckleberry 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata - serial prod. USA 13.00 Niewiarygodna podróz w głąb ludzkiego ciała (6) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada 15.00 Złotopolscy (197) 15.30 Wielka gra 16.30 Providence (11) 17.15 Arena - program sportowy 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Karnawał 2000, czyli "Czadu Maryla" (1) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Teraz moja kolej - film fab. prod. USA 23.15 Dzieci Hollywoodu (1): Dzieci bogatych i sławnych - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.10 Kabaret Koń Polski: Bal na poligonie 1.05 Czarna lista - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Kolędy w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Polskiego Radia 13.25 Na południe od Sahary - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Reportaż kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Halina Gryglaszewska - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Myslovitz 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Ręce ktore leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programow religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny - serial 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (149) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (141) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Mały Nikita - film sensacyjny prod. USA 12.35 Fantomas - komedia sens. prod. francusko-włoskiej 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Brygada Acapulco - amerykanski serial sensacyjny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie (28) - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (32) - serial USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (41) - serial USA 19.05 Idz na calośc - show z nagrodami 20.00 ŚWiat według Kiepskich (23) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (19) - polski serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - ser. dok. USA 21.35 Kurier Sensacji 22.05 Johnny Mnemonic - film sf. prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Ogłoszenie Wyników LOTTO 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (32) - serial USA 0.25 Playboy 1.25 Żony cudzych mężów - film erot. prod. USA 3.05 Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej - Vladimir Cosma 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców. 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (28) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (12) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.55 Pokochajmy się (Let's Make Love) - komedia, USA 1960 14.00 Z życia gwiazd - serial komediowy, USA 14.30 Przystań Hubbardów (16) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.25 Zatoka szczęścia (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Prorocze sny (When Dreams Come True) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.10 Przynieście mi głowę Alfreda Garcii (Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia) - western, USA 1974 00.10 Co dalej ? (Breaking Away) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 01.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (97,98): Zatrucie, Bez pracy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 06.50 Mój ślad: Jan Ptaszyn Wroblewski 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (289,290,291) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Wina Ikara (2-ost.): Warszawa 1939 - 1944 - film dokumentalny 10.55 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Żuraw i Czapla (2-ost) - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1986, reż. Krystyna Krupska, wyk. Dariusz Domarecki, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Barbara Sołtysik, Jacek Kawalec (55 min) 13.05 Pan Tadeusz w Amsterdamie - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka 13.20 Mistrzostwa Świata Formacji Tanecznych - Elbląg '99 13.55 Mój ślad: Jan Ptaszyn Wroblewski (powt.) 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (3-ost.): Mur graniczny - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Bogdan Baer (55 min) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wieczór artystyczny: Jan Peszek w roli głównej - film dokumentalny Jerzego Kaliny 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (19/21): Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (54 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Ziemia obiecana (3,4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Nehrebecka, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) 21.40 Góralu, czy ci nie żal... czyli Karczma Góralska (1) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 22.55 Natalia Światło - koncert Natalii Kukulskiej 23.45 Pan Tadeusz w Amsterdamie - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Czterdziestolatek (19/21): Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Ziemia obiecana (3,4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Nehrebecka, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) (powt.) 03.40 Góralu, czy ci nie żal... czyli Karczma Góralska (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 04.55 Mój ślad: Jan Ptaszyn Wroblewski (powt.) 05.00 Wieczór artystyczny: Jan Peszek w roli głównej - film dokumentalny Jerzego Kaliny (powt.) Nasza TV 06.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (9,10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (43) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (43) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (9,10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (43) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Wiatr ze Wschodu (Vent d'est) - film wojenny, Francja 1992, reż. Roberto Enrico, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Jean-Pierre Bailly, Grimblat Aziz Ojjeh (115 min) 22.05 Dziennik 22.20 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.30 Błękitna krew (ost.) - serial 23.20 Nieznajomi (Strangers) (9/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 23.50 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.00 Teleshopping 08.00 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) 08.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 10.55 Sekretna wojna Harry'ego Friggsa (The Secret War of Harry Friggs) - komedia wojenna, USA 1968, reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Paul Newman, Sylvia Koscina, Andrew Duggen, Tom Bosley (110 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (25 min) 13.40 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 15.25 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 16.15 Sliders 4 - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 17.05 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Wiatr ze Wschodu (Vent d'est) - film wojenny, Francja 1992, reż. Roberto Enrico, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Jean-Pierre Bailly, Grimblat Aziz Ojjeh (115 min) 22.05 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 23.00 Na gorącym uczynku (Caught in the Act) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Deborah Reinisch, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Leslie Hope, Patricia Clarkson, Kimberly Scott (90 min) 00.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 01.20 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 02.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 02.30 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 03.15 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 04.00 Na gorącym uczynku (Caught in the Act) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Deborah Reinisch, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Leslie Hope, Patricia Clarkson, Kimberly Scott (90 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Jasno - ciemno - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Przypadek Pekosińskiego - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Bronisław Pekosiński, Maria Klejdysz, Anna Seniuk (85 min) 10.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (K) Richie Milioner na Gwiazdkę (Richie Rich's Christmas Wish) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Murlowski, wyk. David Gallagher, Martin Mull, Lesley-Ann Warren, Eugene Levy (84 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Jasno - ciemno - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 (K) Dzika przyroda Indonezji - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Deser: Don Kiszot - film krótkometrażowy 15.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 18.00 (K) Nareszcie miłość (At Long Last Love) - film muzyczny, USA 1975, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Cybill Shepherd, Madeline Kahn (104 min) 19.45 (K) Deser: Aqua-fobia - film krótkometrażowy 20.00 (K) Departament spraw wewnętrznych (Internal Affairs) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, Nancy Travis, Laurie Metcalf (110 min) 21.55 (K) Przeprawa (Morgan's Ferry) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Billy Zane, Henry Rollins, Johnny Galecki (87 min) 23.25 (K) Silicon Towers - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Daniel Baldwin, Robert Guillaume (87 min) 00.55 (K) Cień bestii - horror (96 min) 02.45 (K) Pasja (Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Richard Roxburg, Claudia Karvan, Emily Wood (98 min) 04.25 (K) Kim był Joe Louis - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Iikka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski (89 min) 05.55 (K) Dlaczego Jimmy Scott - Dlaczego się urodziłem? - film dokumentalny HBO 06.05 Dwaj ojcowie - film dokumentalny, Holandia 06.55 Śmierć bizona - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.50 Bunt (Riot) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Gary Daniels, Sugar Ray Leonard, Paige Rowland, Charles Napier (93 min) 09.30 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 12.05 Inteligentny dom (Smart House) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Ryan Merriman, Katey Sagal, Kevin Kilner (81 min) 13.30 Dziadek i ja (Wide Awake) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Joseph Cross, Timothy Reifsnyder, Dana Delany, Denis Leary (88 min) 15.00 Zadyma - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 16.55 Kontakt (Contact) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey, Tom Skerritt, Angela Bassett (143 min) 19.25 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Flubber - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Robin Williams, Marcia Gay Harden, Christopher McDonald, Wil Wheaton (90 min) 21.40 Żałobnik (The Pallbearer) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Matt Reeves, wyk. David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Barbara Hershey (97 min) 23.30 HBO Na Stojaka - Przeboje '99 - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Intymne spotkania - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 01.10 Krzyk (Scream) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Drew Barrymore, David Arquette, Courteney Cox, Matthew Lillard (100 min) 03.00 Mocne uderzenie (Big Hit) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Kirk Wong, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Lou Diamond Phillips, Christina Applegate, Bokeem Woodbine (99 min) 04.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 05.00 Flubber - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Robin Williams, Marcia Gay Harden, Christopher McDonald, Wil Wheaton (90 min) Wizja Jeden 07.00 Sister Said - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 11.00 Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 11.30 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (210 min) (powt.) 15.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 16.00 Trudne powroty (Seachange) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Ray Argall, wyk. Sigrid Thornton, David Wenham, John Howard, Alice Garner (60 min) 17.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 18.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fabryka (The Industry) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 19.30 Aby do jutra (Faith in the Future) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. Lynda Bellingham, Julia Sawalha, Jeff Rawle, Simon Pegg (30 min) 20.00 McCallum - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. John Hannah, Gerard Murphy, Zara Turner, Richard Moore (60 min) 21.00 Niebezpieczne siły (Wildside) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Tony Martin, Rachael Blake, Aaron Pedersen, Jessica Napier (45 min) 22.00 Film nominowany do Złotego Globu: Polska panna młoda (The Polish Bride/De Poolse bruid) - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1998, reż. Karim Traidia, wyk. Jaap Spijkers, Monique Hendrickx, Rudi Falkenhagen, Roef Ragas (120 min) 00.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 01.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 02.00 Podwójna odsłona (Taggart: Double Exposure) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Mark McManus, James Macpherson, Blythe Duff, Jason Isaacs (60 min) 03.00 Ambasador (The Ambassador) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Irlandia 1998, reż. Patrick Lau/A. J. Quinn/Crispin Reece, wyk. Pauline Collins, Denis Lawson, William Chubb, Owen Roe (60 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.45 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.35 Guliwer 19.45 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway/John Ford/George Marshall, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, George Peppard, Gregory Peck (155 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Siedmiu Samurajów (Seven Samurai) (1) - dramat sensacyjny, Japonia 1954, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Minoru Chiaki, Toshiro Mifune, Haruo Nakajima, Takashi Shimura (90 min) 00.20 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.50 Muzyczny kufer Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 09.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.00 Jacko - film sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Morderstwo na polu golfowym - film kryminalny, Francja 16.00 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.05 Niesamowite dzieciaki - film przygodowy, Hongkong 1995, reż. Kevin Chu, wyk. Ronald Hao, Jimmy Shi, Kaneshiro Takeshi (85 min) 19.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.15 Inferno - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Don Wilson, Evan Lurie, Rick Hill, Tane McClure (82 min) 22.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.15 Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie - film erotyczny, Francja 00.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.35 Reproduktorki - film erotyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 06.30 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik 09.30 Butik M6 10.35 Hit machine - program muzyczny 11.50 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 12.20 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.15 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.05 V - serial fabularny 15.00 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.55 Croc-blanc - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1993 17.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn 19.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Vu a la tele - magazyn 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.40 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 23.30 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.25 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 01.15 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.15 Frequenstar: Francis Huster - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 03.20 Sao Luis: La Jamaique bresilienne - film dokumentalny 04.15 Cesaria Evora - koncert 05.30 Fani - magazyn muzyczny Ard 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Mikronauci - serial animowany 07.00 Podróże Guliwera - serial animowany 07.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 08.00 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Mowgli - serial przygodowy dla dzieci, Kanada 1997 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 (na żywo) Biatlon: PŚ w Antholz (12,5 km mężczyzn) ; Tenis ziemny: Australian Open w Melbourne; Skoki narciarskie: PŚ w Sapporo 10.35 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Cortina d'Ampezzo (supergigant kobiet) 11.45 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Kitzbühel (zjazd mężczyzn) 13.30 (na żywo) Biatlon: w Antholz (10 km kobiet) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Magazyn europejski 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Korona Muzyki Ludowej 1999 - koncert galowy, relacja z Chemnitz 22.15 Tematy dnia - magzyn publicystyczny 22.35 Słowo na niedzielę 22.40 Murder in Mind - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Morahan, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Mary-Louise Parker, Jimmy Smits, Gailard Sartain (82 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Hostage Hotel - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Hal Needham, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Charles Durning, Michael Buie, Ted McGinley (90 min) 01.55 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Australian Open - relacja z Melbourne 02.40 Skoki narciarskie: PŚ w Sapporo Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.50 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 11.15 Rodzinny skarb (My Family Treasure) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Edward Staroselsky, wyk. Dee Wallace Stone, Theodore Bikel, Bitty Schram, Alex Vincent 12.50 Heimligheten (Das Geheimnis) - film przygodowy, Szwecja 1989, reż. Ralf Karlsson, wyk. Carl-Gustav Lindstedt, Sif Ruud, Susanna Björklund, Peter Öberg (100 min) 14.40 Doug - serial animowany 15.05 Ahmed, książę Alhambry (Ahmed, El Principe De La Alhambra) - film animowany, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Juan Bta. Berasategi (63 min) 16.15 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.40 Shnookums & Meat - serial animowany 17.05 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.30 Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.05 Wiosna w Berlinie (Frühling in Berlin) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Arthur Maria Rabenalt, wyk. Walter Giller, Sonja Ziemann, Martha Eggerth, Gardy Granass (96 min) 23.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Program nocny VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva: Cha Cha - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Overdrive - koncert - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny